This invention pertains to an apparatus for depositing a food product. In particular, the present invention is an apparatus for depositing a controlled amount of cheese on a pizza crust while continuously moving the pizza crust on a conveyor assembly.
Apparatus for depositing cheese on pizza crust are generally known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,634 to Hochandel et al. discloses one such apparatus. The apparatus includes a continuous conveyor on which pizza crusts are transported. Mounted above the continuous conveyor is a grating mechanism and an intermediate conveyor. The intermediate conveyor is a continuous belt supported between the grating mechanism and the continuous conveyor. Weight of cheese on the intermediate conveyor is measured. The grating mechanism is selectively operable to deposit grated cheese onto the intermediate transfer conveyor. As the belt of the intermediate conveyor moves, cheese is deposited on the moving pizza crust.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,391 to DeMars et al. discloses a mechanism for depositing a controlled amount of a food product upon a receptacle. The depositing mechanism includes an extrusion device having an exit port. A pressure element forces food product through the exit port onto the receptacle. The receptacle is positioned atop a scale. The scale is linked to a control module which is coupled to the depositing mechanism. The control module controls operation of the depositing mechanism based upon weight information from the scale. The device requires the receptacle to remain stationary beneath the exit port while food product is deposited.
In modern food processing plants, high speed operation can provide a significant advantage in the marketplace by improving efficiency. There is a continuing need for improved mechanisms for depositing a controlled amount of cheese on a pizza crust having greater speed and efficiency.